Siftan
The Siftans were skilled shape-shifters who were a blue, pink or purple gelatinous liquid in their original form. They had the specialized ability to change their biomolecular structure to mimic almost anything. They neither needed food nor rest, and even in liquid state maintained a level of alert consciousness. The Siftans lived reclusively in the Unknown Regions, spending their leisure shaping themselves into various forms in their gardens, deriving an understanding of the world from different perspectives. There was no hierarchy of power within their society: no single Siftan was superior to others except inherent differences in skill and knowledge. Equality and peace reigned within the Siftans society. They took pride in having never inflicted harm upon one of their own. The Founders Many years ago, the Founders (the Ghutom) were cast out of their native society by the Siftans due to their hostile ideals and concepts. Coming upon the Thys’sians, the Founders quickly set themselves up as a dominant force and subjugated the Thys’sians, putting themselves up on pedestals as god-like beings to the Thys’sians. Soon after, the Founders and Thys’sians conquered the Vians and began to establish their own pocket empire, the Argentus Imperium, in the Peruvian Sector. The Founders had used guile and deception to maintain their leadership status within the Imperium. They had gone as far as making the Thys'sians addicted to Khetrocylle. They had also posed as Vians in order to keep close tabs on the Vians and watch for any rebellion from the inside. While not physically imposing, they ruled through intellect and brain-power, deception and guile. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Pantarchy Home Planet or System: Domina Attribute Dice: 12D DEX 2D/5D KNO 2D/5D MEC 1D/4D PER 2D/4D STR 1D/4D TEC 2D/4D Special Skills: Strength Skills: (A) Shape-Shifting. Time to use: one round to one minute, depending on shape. Simple geometric shapes, like cubes or spheres, are Very Easy to Easy to replicate. A basic humanoid form is Difficult to replicate, additional details add more modifiers to the difficulty. Siftans roll this skill when assuming the new form. They don't have to roll to maintain the new form or to resume their normal state. Special Abilities: Shape-Shifting: A Siftan can alter its shape and color, but not it’s mass, allowing it to mimic almost any form. An Easy shape-shifting can produce a weapon which does STR+2D. Forming limbs can increase their move (typically to 10). When a Siftan conceals itself, others must make successful PER or search rolls against the Siftan's shape-shifting to detect it. The Siftan receives bonus modifiers if the searchers are unfamiliar with the nature of the Siftans. Nerve Clusters: The Siftan’s brain consists of nerve clusters throughout their body making them sensitive to energy weapons, causing an extra +1D damage; ion, DEMP and neural weapons cause an extra +2D damage. They have sensory clusters that allow them to hear and smell much like other species. Echo Location: Siftans "see" through echo location, their brain puts together a detailed full-color image of their surroundings within a 150 meter radius. Physical Attacks: Due to their elasticity, Siftans get a +1D to resist damage from blunt weapons. Cold Climates: For each hour spent in temperatures equal to or below 0 degrees Celsius, Siftans suffer a -1 Move and their DEX and STR are reduced by -1D. When either their DEX or STR reaches 0D the Siftan is frozen solid and dies. Move: 5/7 Size: 40-100 kilograms in mass Lifespan: 900 standard years Category:Species